Star-Crossed Myth: A Chibi Adventure!
by The-Starlight-Writer
Summary: It's a typical day like any other... But little do you know you're about to take on the responsibility of six shrunken gods? But, how? When? And what! There's no time to explain, as your so-called 'typical' day has turned into quite the adventure!
1. Chapter 1: Reaching New Heights?

I wake up like it's no other morning; a yawn, a stretch, the sound of birds chirping and traffic bustling from outside, and someone hastily banging on my balcony door...

"What the..." I flip the sheets off me as I cautiously leave my room.

I step into my living room, and tip-toe to the balcony doors that are locked and covered by a thin curtain. But with the sun shining, a small shadow casts itself from behind the door.

Judging by the frantic pounding on the glass and the short stature of the figure, I sigh with relief and slide the curtain away to reveal and panicked Altair who looks to be on the verge of tears.

"Altair." I call him as I open the door.

"Lady Abbey!" He cries. "I need your help!

I kneel to his eye level. "Whoa, whoa...okay." I raise my hands in front of me to gesture for him to calm down. "What's going on?"

"The gods...they..." He avoids my eye contact nervously.

I sigh shaking my head. "Did Ichthys pull another prank on everyone?"

"I-I don't think so, but please you have to come with me!" He begs. "I'll explain when we get to the mansion." He says in a panic.

I cross my arms and eye him suspiciously. "Hmm...did Ichthys put you up to this? This is a prank, isn't it?"

Altair hysterically shakes his head. "No! Please Lady Abbey, I really need your help!"

I nod, seeing the desperation on his face. "Okay...I'm going to go get dressed and we'll head out."

"Okay, please hurry." He says, fidgeting with his hands.

I quickly throw on my usual outfit; a white V-neck shirt, black zip-up hoodie, blue skinny jeans and Converse.

On my way out, I grab my messenger bag that I sling over my shoulder and rush to Altair.

"Okay, ready to go?" I say, dangling my truck keys.

"Lady Abbey, I think it would be much faster if we flew." He says, nervously.

I groan. "Fine..."

With that, Altair takes me by the hand, and we fly out from my balcony and towards the mansion at a rapid speed.

Arriving at the front doors to the mansion, Altair let's me go once my feet touch the ground.

"I hate flying..." I murmur as I comb my fingers through my wind-knotted hair. "By the way, isn't there something about a magic teleporting door that can take me to the mansion from my apartment?" I ask Altair.

"Come on." Altair ignores my question as he rushes inside the mansion, not waiting for me to catch up.

I tie my hair back into a ponytail and chase after Altair. "O-okay, wait up!"

I chase after Altair into the direction of where I thought he went as I had already lost sight of but could only guess he ran towards the living room. I open the doors and see Altair standing nervously, not making eye contact.

I look around the room to see none of the gods. "Altair?" I firmly call him.

Without saying a word Altair slowly turns to look over his shoulder to the coffee table in the center of the room.

I raise an eyebrow as I walk over to him and follow his line of sight.

"Oh my god!" I gasp, taking a step back as I see the sight before my eyes.

There, on the coffee table, are the six gods; Leon, Scorpio, Teorus, Dui, Huedhaut and Ichthys. Each one, no bigger than the size of the palm of my hand.

"Hey, goldfish, don't be rude when in front of an almighty powerful god." Leon notices my reaction, and in his little body and pitched voice still acts intimidating.

"Abbey! You're here!" Teorus jumps up in excitement.

"Hey, Abbey! Look at us!" Ichthys joins Teorus in the excitement.

I slowly look at Altair, who is looking at me worriedly, and I turn back to the little gods.

"Tch." Scorpio clicks his tongue and kicks the ground in irritation.

Dui sends me a friendly wave. "Hi, Abbey."

Huedhaut, steps forward. "Abbey..."

Taking in the situation before my eyes, I can feel tears swell along my eyelids. My hand covers my mouth but it's no use when I burst out laughing.

"Oh... my god! Look at you guys!" I wheeze, as I continue to laugh. "My stomach...it hurts...oh."

"Stupid woman! How dare you laugh at us!" Scorpio yells.

I laugh even harder when hearing his adorable pitched voice. "You are not even the least bit intimidating, Scorpio. I mean..." I take my index finger and pat the top of his head. "Look at you, even your glare is cute!"

With his cheeks puffed out and showing a faint pink shade, he irritated, brushes my finger away, murmuring under his breath.

"You will pay for your disrespect, goldfish." Leon lifts his hand and snaps his fingers.

I muffle a laugh and look around, noticing nothing happening. "Huh...well how about that." I mockingly say, leaning my face closer to Leon, smiling cheekily. "Looks like nothing happened."

Leon grumbles.

I wipe the tears from my eyes as I finally calm my laughing fit. "W-what even happened to you guys?!"

Huedhaut waves his hands to get my attention. "Abbey, please, clam down and listen...this is—"

"Pfft, you're all tiny...yeah, I can see that much." I beat Huedhaut to the punch, as I speak. "But why call me here?" I ask Altair.

"I didn't know what to do, I panicked." Altair says, looking at the little gods.

"Oh...well...not sure if I can do anything about this." I say, picking up the gods into my hands.

"Hey watch it." Leon huffs.

"Oh no..." Altair worriedly sighs.

"It's okay, Altair." I reassure him. "Is there someone in the heavens that can fix this?"

Altair smiles. "Y-yes! I'll report this to Lord Zyglavis right away!"

I nod. "Good idea."

"B-but can you watch them when I'm gone. I'm not sure what will happen if they don't have someone to look after them." Altair asks me.

"M-me, really?" I'm taken aback by the request. "Well...I guess I could, seeing as you did bring me all the way here."

"Thank you, Lady Abbey!" Altair breathes with ease.

"It's the least I could do." I shrug then direct my attention to the gods, as a sudden thought pops into my head. "You guys do so much for me, think of this as me making it up to you." I say almost evilly.

 _When I mean 'do so much for me' I mean tease me, poke fun, prank me, and toy with me..._

I feel giddy as I hold the adorable gods in my hands, feeling a bit overjoyed at the current situation they put themselves in.

"Yay! I stay with Abbey!" Ichthys cheers.

"Okay, please take care of them while I go to the heavens!" Altair says, bowing before heading out the door.

"Good luck." I say.

Once Altair is gone, I look at the gods who are laughing and fighting in my hands.

"Well..." I look around the mansion. "Why don't we head back to my place for the time being." I say, placing the gods into my messenger bag before they have the chance to protest.

Through the teleporting door, I step back into my apartment feeling relieved, then I feel my messenger bag shaking and I carefully take each god out from inside my bag, they complain and argue as I place them on my living room coffee table.

I giggle at the gods' new, adorable bodies.

 _I don't know how they got so small, but this seems like a good opportunity to have some payback for once._

"Careful woman! Don't be rough!" Scorpio says.

Leon angrily points his hand at me. "How dare you...forcing a god like me into a bag like this...are you mocking me."

"Pfft..." I bit my bottom lip to stifle a laugh. "you're intimidating ways won't work on me, Leon."

I sit cross-legged on my floor in front of the table, watching the gods.

 _I think I can get use to this._

 _There powers don't even work right, so they can't even fight back._

I giggle at my sadistic thoughts, when I take Scorpio into my palm and brush his hair with my fingernail.

He grumbles and avoids eye contact.

"Scorpio, you act like you're angry, but you're actually enjoying this, aren't you?" Huedhaut says.

Scorpio tries to smack my finger away, as his cheeks return to blush. "Are you crazy?! As if I would ever enjoy this!"

"Aw, you're so cute." I laugh.

Teorus jumps up. "Abbey! Pet me too!"

I place Scorpio down and place Teorus in my hands brush my finger against his cheek.

"Hey, Abbey! Put me on you're shoulder." Ichthys calls out.

My free hand lifts Ichthys as I place his on my shoulder.

I notice Dui staring off into the distance.

He sighs. "What am I going to do?"

"Aw, here Dui." I say, picking him up as well, and placing him in my palm.

I nuzzle my nose gently against this face and put him back down. Giggling when I see his embarrassed reaction.

Teorus clings to my finger as I continue to rub his little head.

"So, what happened? Did you guys somehow use your powers to shrink down to this size?" I ask, as I look at Ichthys when saying so.

"No, that's not what happened." Huedhaut answers.

"If that were the case, I would have punished you ages ago." Leon says with irritation in his tone.

"This wasn't our doing at all." Huedhaut says, sitting on the edge of the table with his feet dangling.

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?" And again, I direct my surprise at Ichthys.

"It's true!" Ichthys says.

"We can't work at all like this, so..." Huedhaut comes up with an idea and gets everyone's attention. "Everyone, what do you say to remaining with Abbey until we return to normal, and going on an educational outing to survey the Earth?"

Leon crosses his arms and shakes his head. "That idea doesn't agree with me at all..."

"Huh? You want to go outside?" I tilt my head, puzzled by the sudden request.

Huedhaut nods. "Yes, besides, staying inside would be a bit boring, don't you think?"

I scratch the back of my head, feeling uneasy about the idea. "Hmm...I don't know..."

"Like I said, it will be an educational tour that will allow us to study and understand earth." Huedhaut says to reassure me.

I sigh, giving into his adorable new size. "Okay fine, I'll show you around earth."

So, with that decided, the six miniature gods and set out to the city together.


	2. Chapter 2: A Pocket-sized Escape!

With the tiny gods hidden in my messenger bag and in my clothing pockets we head out and about into the city.

Ichthys giggles. "Wow! The view from your shoulder is awesome!"

"This is kind of fun, seeing the world from a different point of view for once." Teorus says.

I lowly speak to the gods trying not to catch unwanted attention. "Please be careful not to let anyone see you."

Wearing my hair down to help camouflage the two gods who sit atop of my shoulders, poking their head through the strands as they look around eagerly. They've been excited and talking incessantly since we left my apartment.

"It's so soft and nice here inside your clothes, Abbey." Dui comments as he looks up at me.

Huedhaut who is beside him nods his head. "Yes, I could get use to this."

I wince at the suggestive comments from the two gods make as they both share the breast pocket to my t-shirt.

"D-don't be saying weird stuff." I stammer, trying to hide my blushing cheeks.

A business man walking by gives me an odd look.

I fumble with my phone, placing it beside my ear, as I pretend to talk into it. "Ha-ha...yeah, so about..."

Watching the man walk far enough away, I sigh with relief and place my phone back in my pocket.

 _This was a bad idea..._ I tell myself as I start to gain a headache.

I then open the flap to my bag to check on the remaining two gods.

"Don't you dare get any closer to me, scorpion!" Leo says disgustingly.

Scorpio shouts. "Damn it, lion, I'm not pressed up against you like this 'cause I like it!"

I giggle at the sight of Scorpio and Leon pressed up against each other whenever my bag hits the side of my hip as I walk.

"Aw, look at you two." I tease. "Getting all cute and close to each other. It looks like you guys are actually hitting it off."

"We're only like this 'cause you're shaking the bag too much!" Scorpio and Leon whine in sync.

"Oh...you mean like this?" I sarcastically question.

I gently shake the bag, allowing both Scorpio and Leon to stumble and roll around with one another.

Y _ou could call me a bully, but this is too cute!_ I think to myself as I smile happily.

With the gods in their new shrunken bodies, I find every moment with them precious and adorable. Not to mention, finding it almost impossible not to toy and tease them.

Continuing to walk down the familiar streets and sidewalks of downtown, I come to a park and take a seat at the large round fountain, feeling the mist of the water refresh me.

"So, where do you guys want to go?" I ask.

With myself focused on making sure no one is around, suddenly...

"Hey, Teo! Let's go on an itty-bitty sized adventure!" Ichthys shouts.

"Good idea!" Teorus excitedly agrees.

"Wait, what?!" I gasp, turning my attention back to the two gods.

As I do, the two mischievous gods jump down onto the ground and make a break for it.

"Stop—Huh?!"

I then realize that Dui and Huedhaut who had been in my pocket have escaped, following Teorus and Ichthys' lead.

"The trees look positively gigantic. I'm going to get a closer look at them." Huedhaut says.

Dui nods his head as he briskly walks with Huedhaut. "Me too. It's kind of fun to see the earth from a different perspective every once in a while."

"W-wait, where do you think you two are going—?"

Just then the two gods who remained in my messenger bag escape as well, arguing as they go.

"I've had just about enough of hanging out with you." Leon angrily utters.

Scorpio grumpily approves. "You took the words right outta my mouth."

I try to grab them but they manage to dodge my grasp and slap my hands away.

"Pfft..." Leon rolls his eyes as he continues to flee.

"What are you doing? Get back here!" I order them in my best intimidating tone, but as they continue to scatter I grow concerned. "Please... you can't just run off! It's dangerous!"

 _Oooh crap...I lost the gods..._ I internally panic. _What am I going to do!?_

I give my head a shake as I stand up. "I got to catch them before something bad happens!"

Looking around I see Leon in my sights and decide to chase after him.


	3. Chapter 3: Little Leon

Looking around frantically, I spot Leon in my sights and decide to chase after him.

Trying to catch up, as I follow him to a busier part of the city, I end up loosing him through crowds of people walking to and from places.

"Leon! Leon, where are you?!" I desperately call out.

I ignore the strange looks I get as I whip my head around in all directions, looking at the ground while doing so. Until I come to a clearing an eventually spot him as he frantically dodges the feet of passing pedestrians.

"Oh my god, Leon!" I shout.

Leon doesn't seem to hear me, as he's distracted by the sound of people murmuring and the large feet walking around him.

"Ah! How dare these goldfish! Don't they see me?!" Leon shouts, flailing his arms above his head.

Preoccupied pedestrians walk down the street, some on their phones, others to focused on their destinations to even notice the little Leon.

"Is this earth...? It's like a world of giants." Leon wonders.

As I quickly move my way to Leon a man moves to step on him. All I can do is cover my hands over my mouth to muffle a scream.

The man pauses for a moment to check the bottom of his shoe, before shrugging his shoulders and continuing on his way.

"Oh..n-no...Leon?" I whimper, scared of what I might find.

However, as I make my way over to the possible murder scene, I find no sign of Leon.

I wipe the sweat off my brow as I sigh with relief. "Whew..." I place a hand over my heart feeling my rapid pulse calm down, I look around the area. "Now...where did he go?"

Looking up and down the bustling streets, I spot Leon ahead. Somehow managing to dodge the man's foot by a hairline, I can only assume. He rests amongst the roots of a roadside tree. And if the look on his face is any indication of his mood, he's _very_ unhappy.

"How dare that goldfish try to step on me! He needs to be disciplined!" Leon declares as he lifts his hand, prepared to snap.

However, when he does, nothing particular happens.

Leon grunts angrily, stomping his foot on the ground. "Grr..."

Watching him frantically snapping his fingers again and again, only makes for a terribly cute sight.

I quietly sigh, shaking my head. "Oh... Leon..."

"So, it's true... My powers have weakened..." Leon grumbles.

He then snaps his fingers again, and a single, large leaf falls from the tree above to land right on top of Leon, covering him completely.

I gasp but am reassured again when I see Leon crawl out and struggle to toss the leaf away.

"Grr...I can't believe that simply being reduced in size could leave a god so powerless. What in the world is going on?"

I continue to watch him from the other side of the tree, peeking around the trunk. I can't help but feel guilty and sympathize for the tiny god as he scuffles against the big world around him. I'm looking down at Leon from where I lean against the tree when...

"Woof! Woof! Woof!"

A large dog being walk, pulls on the leash as he notices Leon.

Leon also seems to notice the dog.

The dog owner tries to pull back to try and get the dog to obey. "Come on, Denver. What's gotten into you?"

The dog continues to bark loudly and even claw at the cement of the sidewalk, desperate to go after Leon.

"Hmph. Finally, someone's noticed they're in the presence of a great god." Leon arrogantly says.

 _Really, Leon? It's a dog!_ I facepalm as I observe but realize it's probably time for me to intervene. _Huh...for once I'm the one rescuing Leon. This is soooo weird._ I can't help but tell myself as I slowly tip-toe around the tree.

As Leon has the dog's full attention, egging him on, and just as I kneel down, the dog escapes from his leash and begins to charge for Leon.

"Leon!" I reach out and scoop him up in my hand, just in time.

I hide behind the tree as the dog makes it to the spot Leon once was, sniffing intensely.

"Denver!" I hear the owner come over and attach the dog back on his leash and pull him away. "Geez, what has gotten into you?"

I sigh, as I have Leon pressed against my chest, cooped up in my hands.

"Hey!" Leon pops his head out of my hands, his cheeks a flushed pink. "How long have you been standing there?"

I lift him to my eye level. "I've been here all along. It's dangerous being by yourself like this. You scared me..." I say worriedly. "So, please just stay with me?"

"Stay with you? Are you trying to come on to me?" Leon smirks.

I roll my eyes. "Leon...now's really not the time for jokes."

But, with his adorable smile, tiny Leon manages to make my heart beat a tiny bit faster, just knowing how really precious he is.

"Are you blushing?" He asks, as he stands on the edge of my palms getting a better view of my face. "Don't worry. I'll dote on you and take of you when this is all over."

My index finger ever so gently rubs the top of his head as I giggle. "But you're so tiny, I'd rather do the doting."

Irritation flickers across Leon's adorable face. "I don't remember giving you permission to pet me on the head."

"Oh yeah?" I smirk, devilishly. "And what are you going to do? Besides, not like I get the chance to do this."

"Hmph. Impudent goldfish. How dare you look upon a god like me as something 'cute'."

I laugh. "Haha, but you are."

Leon's cheeks burn red, before showing me a kind smile. "But... it brings me pleasure to dote on you. That's why I'd prefer you didn't call me 'cute'."

I'm at a lost for words, as I find myself begin to blush.

 _I guess...no matter how big or small...Leon is still Leon._ I gaze at him as I think this.

"Okay, so now that I got you, let's hurry and get back." I tell him.

"Fine. If you insist." Leon reluctantly agrees.

I place the moody little Leon into my t-shirt pocket, as move to another location, on the hunt to find Scorpio next.


	4. Chapter 4: Small Scorpio

With Leon poking his head out my breast pocket, I ask him. "Leon, did you happen to notice which direction Scorpion ran off in?"

"As if I would have noticed something like that." Leon looks away from me with a huff.

"Come on Leon, but you and he ran off at almost exactly the same time. Please, give me something to work with here." I deliberately pout.

Leon sighs. "Well...he did mention something about 'those things'."

"Things?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Meh, not that it matters to me. I don't care where that scorpion crawled off to." Leon murmurs as he burrows down into my pocket.

I think as I walk. _Those things?..._

As I'm looking up and down the street, I notice an itty-bity something hopping along the sidewalk. I stop in my tracks and squint my eyes to get a better look.

"Wait...could it be..." I gasp as I realize who it is. "Scorpio!"

Unfortunately, though, Scorpio is gone in a flash.

I take chase after him. "Hey, Scorpio! Wait!"

I pursuit Scorpio until stumbling into a nearby supermarket, where I quickly regain my composure not to attract suspicious eyes. I, however, quickly walk fast-paced, keeping my eyes peeled. I search around the produce section of the supermarket that was near the entrance.

"Can I help you miss?" A fellow employee calls for me, looking concerned.

"Oh...uh..." I avoid eye contact as I continue to look around.

"Is there something you're looking for?" The kind spoken employee throws another question.

"Pomegranates!" I blurt out, trying to get the employee away from me.

Startled by my outburst he simply points over to the section of the produce aisle.

"Great! Thanks!" I thank the employee and quickly disappear over to the variety of fruits.

After sometime searching for Scorpio and avoiding the sights of the public and employees, a woman nearby mutters to herself.

"Gross, it's like a worm got at this apple. What are all these little holes?" She huffs and she walks away from the pile of apples. "What could have happened to it?"

"Holes?" I say under my breath, then the dots slowly start to connect. "Apples..."

I dash over to the apples and there I find him.

"Tch...stupid apples." Scorpio grumbles.

He snaps his fingers as he curses at the apples, but nothing happens.

"What are you doing?" I whisper to Scorpio.

Scorpio sighs as he scowls at the pile of fruit. "I was trying to turn this into one of those things... but my powers aren't working."

My eyes quickly examine the number of apples dotted with tiny bite marks; Scorpio must have eaten them.

"Scorpio..." I softly call his name to grab his attention. "You can't eat these without buying them first."

Scorpio looks at the apples, like he wants to do something to them, but with shrunken body, his powers are weakened.

He can only stare at the fruit looking rather depressed. With his slumped, dejected little shoulders are kind of adorable.

"Scorpio, how about I buy us some apples?" I ask him.

Scorpio avoids my gaze as his blushes. "If...that's what you want to do; I won't stop you."

"Great, I could really go for an apple myself." I wink at him.

Teeny-tiny Scorpio's cheeks puff out.

I end up laughing at the sight, as poking Scorpio with my finger. "Hehehe...

"Hey!...Stop it!" Scorpio shouts.

 _He's come to love apples so much that even in this tiny state he'll search them out...how sweet._ I smile at the thought. _He's so cute, if only I could keep him like this, I would place him on a shelf or on my beside._

As my mind wanders about Scorpio, his face turns a deeper shade of red.

"Damn it! You makin' fun of me?!"

"Huh?"

"Quit touchin' me and letting me hear your thoughts!"

I gasp. "Oh!"

Forgetting Scorpio could read minds of anyone he touches, even in this tiny-body, I find myself blushing as well.

"You're so embarrassing..." He mumbles.

A grumpy looking Scorpio tries to jump down, but his foot trips up over an apple and he nearly falls to the ground.

"I got you!" I quickly scoop him up in my hands just before he hits the ground. "Whew...that was close. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"It's worth the risk to eat one of those." Scorpio says, pointing to an apple.

Scorpio allows me to capture him without putting up a fight, and I place him up on my shoulder for the time being.

"Well, since we're here, why don't we have a look around?" I tell him.

Scorpio shrugs. "Pfft. I'll go with you... not that I have a choice."

After Scorpio and I stroll around the supermarket, I purchase a bag of apples and leave the store.

Not wanting to have Scorpio and Leon fighting anymore, I place Scorpio in my sweater pocket.

I then set out to find Teorus.


	5. Chapter 5: Teeny-Tiny Teorus

Remembering which direction Teorus had went towards, I find myself in front of many shops. I maneuver myself in and out of each store, determined and hoping to find Teorus in one of them.

I walk into a rather, the only way to describe it being a girly-girl accessory shop I wouldn't ever imagine myself stepping into. I swallow my embarrassment and push forward as I walk around the shop.

"Teorus? Are you here?" I quietly call.

I search through all the little knick-knacks that I even find to be unique and can't help but actually like. I end up becoming distracted from my search as I check out the rest of the items in the store.

"Huh... I kinda' like this." I say, but snap out of t quickly, remembering why I'm here in the first place. "W-wait aminute! No...I got to find Teorus."

I continue to search, but find no sign of him, I feel my shoulders slump in disappointed. Just as about to leave, in my preferable vision I spot something familiar perched on a shelf.

The blonde hair gives him away and I feel relief wash over me, as I make my way closer. "Teorus, I finally found you."

Teorus laughs. "Aw, already?"

"What do you mean 'already'?" I roll my eyes.

"Geez, Abbey. You're too fast."

"I'm just thankful I found you."

"Look, look! The little stuffed cow on this keychain is named moo-moo!" Teorus says, pulling on the little stuffed cow to show me.

I watch Teorus as he happily hugs the stuffed cow, about the same size as himself and flashes me his princely smile.

 _How can he do that?! Talk about cuteness overload!_ I feel my entire body temperature sky rocket as I cover my face with my hand to hide my flushed cheeks.

"Hey...Abbey?" Teorus blinks his big eyes at me.

"Y-yes?" I stutter.

"You'll buy me this little keychain... won't you?" Teorus asks.

I can't help but smile, and nod. "For you? Of course I will Teorus"

"Great!" Teorus cheers excitedly. "I'll treasure it. It'll never leave my side."

 _Oh my god...so cute..._ I sigh in awe over Teorus' tiny body and princely aura.

"Hey, I'd like to look around this shop a little more. Can we look around together?" Teorus asks innocently.

"Sure, but just for a little while." I tell him as I extend my hand to him.

Teorus leaps into my palm and sits there comfortably. He points to a section of the shop.

"I saw something over there, that I thought you might like." Teorus says.

"Really?" I question him skeptically, as I make my way over.

"Yup! Right in the center of that table."

I follow his direction and he leads me to a table the holds a variety of items. One certain item in particular catches my eye. A cherry blossomed-patterned lanyard, with matching keychains already attached.

"Wow...this is actually pretty neat." I say, picking it up in my other hand. "This is perfect, since the one I have attached to my keys is getting old and torn. I think I'll buy it."

"You can't get it today." Teorus stops me.

"Why not?" I ask confusingly.

"I found it when I came here by myself a few days ago. I thought it would be perfect for a cute girl like you, Abbey. I'd like to buy it for you the next time we come shopping here together, so...hold off on buying it for today." Teorus politely tells me.

"R-really? Well...thank you, Teorus." I bashfully say.

 _Whoa...wait...did he seriously just ask me out on a date?! Damn is smooth talking..._ I grin as I come to realize this.

Even when he's small, Teorus still acts like Teorus.

The flirty little god looks up at me, and I can't help but become mesmerized at the fact that there's something soothing about his beautiful smile.

After looking around the shop, I leave the store with Teorus in tow.

As we exit the store and begin walking down the sidewalk, I wonder who to find next.

"Where are the other gods, Abbey?" Teorus asks.

"Leon and Scorpio are in here." I tell Teorus as revealing the two gods in my two separate pockets to find the gods sound asleep. "Oh...they're asleep..."

Teorus lets out a yawn. "Now that you mention it, I'm a little tired too."

I smile at the adorable gesture and can't stop myself from gently scratching the top of Teorus' head.

"It's probably easier to get tired out when we're small like this." Teorus tells me his theory of the situation.

"Really? Well...that's not good then. I better hurry and find the other three then." I say rather anxiously.

Teorus hops into my purse and I set off in search for Dui.


	6. Chapter 6: Delicate Dui

"Oh, Dui where are you?" I nervously mumble.

I come to a large playground that I was sure I saw Dui heading towards. To calm my worried heart, I rest in the shade of the jungle gym. Although, standing around only makes me fret and become more concerned with the situation.

 _This is so bad. Why did I wait so long to go looking for him?_

 _What if I can't find him?!_

Then I hear a chipper voice of a little girl nearby playing in the sandbox. Although her back is somewhat turned to me, I notice she's playing with a doll.

"Okay, Honey. It's breakfast time. Say 'aah'!" The little girl chimes.

I grow a little smirk as I watch her from where I stand, remembering what it was like to be a care-free child.

However, I come to notice that she's not alone, in fact, I can almost hear someone else's voice replying to her.

"Okay. Well, I'd better head off to work." A pitched voice says.

I lift myself off the post of the jungle gym that I was leaning on to gradually make my way closer to the little girl, coming around to spot Dui there.

"Dui!" I call fro him, coming around in front of the child.

I spot Dui in the sandbox, with a little playset he must have used his powers to create.

"Oh, Abbey." Dui smiles. "Do you want to play a make believe with us too?"

I kneel down and smile kindly at the little girl, careful not to give off creepy vibes.

I whisper to Dui. "Um... are you sure it's okay to let her see you like...this?"

Dui hesitantly nods. "This little girl seems to believe I'm a doll. I think it's okay..."

 _You don't look so sure about this Dui!_ I run my hand through my hair.

"Anyway, Dui, we've got to hurry and get back. Being tiny is affecting the gods' energy levels too. Everyone's tiring much more quickly than usual." I explain to him.

My hand extends out to pick up Dui, when the little girl suddenly jumps forward, beating me to the punch. She grabs Dui roughly before I can.

"No!" She whines.

"Oww..." Dui groans as he's trapped in the girl's hands.

"D-Dui..." I cringe at the sight of her squeezing him in her hands.

"He's my friend!" The little girl shouts protectively. "I found him earlier at the entrance to the park."

I pause for a moment, caught off guard by the little girl's cries, before softly speaking to her with a smile. "I can't thank you enough for picking him up then before something bad happened to him."

Dui sighs. "I tripped and fell when I jumped out of your pocket. This little girl, Katie, picked me up."

Katie hugs Dui tightly, becoming pretty wary of him.

"Please, Katie, if I don't bring him home with me he's going to be too tired to move." I plead to her.

"Are his batteries going to run out?" She asks.

"U-uh..." I scratch the back of my head. "Yeah?"

Katie looks down at Dui, obviously very attached to the little god. "I can just get my mommy to buy batteries, it's okay."

 _Damn it. This is not going well..._

"Katie..." Dui speaks up. "I can't go with you."

"Why not?" She whines.

"My friends are very important to me, and I live with them. So please, let Abbey take me home." Dui enlightens.

Katie looks up at me with her innocent eyes.

I nod. "Dui means so much to me, please understand."

"Abbey is the only one who can charge my batteries." Dui says with his face blushing.

 _You didn't have to say THAT Dui!_ I feel my own self blushing from embarrassment.

When Katie notices Dui's frowning face, the little girl reluctantly lets go of him, and places him in my hands.

"Thank you. You're a pretty cool kid." I tell her.

"Thanks for playing with me." Dui says.

Suddenly in the distance, I hear a woman calling someone's name.

Dui scrambles to hide in my clothes.

"Katie! Where are you?!" The woman calls again more clearly.

"Oh, it's my mommy!" Katie's mood brightens.

The woman walks over as I stand up, wiping the dirt off my knees.

"Katie! I told you not to wander off on your own!" The woman, who I've guessed is her mother, hugs her daughter.

I smile at the reuniting of the mother and daughter.

The woman notices me and smiles relieved. "Were you watching me daughter? Thank you so much."

"It was no problem." I shrug.

The woman thanks me and immediately leaves with her daughter, hand in hand.

"Dui, that little girl was lost." I say as I watch the mother and daughter grow smaller in the distance until they disappear.

"Looks like it." Dui appears from behind my hair and sits on my shoulder.

I look down at him, crookedly smiling. "You kept her company this entire time. Thanks to you, she wasn't scared."

"You think so? That's nice."

"You're so sweet Dui."

I scoop him up in my hands and gently rub him against my cheek in an attempt to hug him. Pulling away from the little hug, he chuckles.

"And you even pretended to be her husband when you were playing make believe, huh?" I wink playfully.

"Yep. Hey, why don't we play make believe sometime, Abbey?"

"Eh?" I freeze at his unexpected words.

"Or, if you don't like the idea of pretending, I wouldn't mind doing the whole husband and wife thing for real."

 _W-w-wh-wh-WHAT?! Does he even realize what he's saying?!_

My heart skips a beat, and Dui laughs, amused at my flustered reaction. I have nothing more to say as I slip Dui into my bag as well, and we take off to find the next god. Huedhaut.


	7. Chapter 7: Humbled Huedhaut

"Hey, Dui? Did you see which way Huedhaut and Ichthys went?" I ask the only god who is awake at the moment.

Dui thinks for a moment. "I don't know about Ichthys, but as for Hue...I think he mentioned something about wanting to do a little research after looking at the trees."

"Research, huh?" I ponder the only information given as I stroll along the shopping district of the city again.

"Hmm...I think there's a second-hand book store around here." I say.

I look up along the shops and my pace quickens, as I head for my next destination.

Upon arriving at a book store, I open the creaking door as a bell chimes to announce my presence. The smell of musty books and fresh coffee beans wafts through the air of the little shop, as there's shelving units from floor to ceiling covered in books.

"Hello?" I call out.

No one responds as I find that there is no one else inside. Walking further inside, I spot a sign next to the register reading: 'In the back, ring if you need anything.'

My hand caresses the spines of the well-worn books as I explore deeper into the mysterious little book shop. It's there in the back corner that I spot Hue, surrounded by a bunch of books.

"Urghk...urghk..." Huedhaut grunts.

I watch from behind the shelf as he struggles to turn the page of the book.

I quietly giggle at the sight. _I guess it would be difficult to turn book pages if you're that size._

In the efforts to read the old books, Hue has managed to cover himself in dust. The sight of him scowling and struggling is absolutely adorable.

I sigh and make myself known as I walk over to him. "Hue?"

Hue seems startled. "Oh, Abbey..."

"Looks like, I found you." I cheekily say.

"Well done." Huedhaut sighs with his elegant smile.

I shrug. "Dui did mention you wanted to do some research. And it looks like you're in the middle of that right now. I'm sorry to interrupt. However, the gods are dropping like flies. Their energy levels are wearing down much faster than usual."

"Oh, is that so?" Huedhaut looks understanding at what I told him.

I nod. "Yes, that's why I'd like to get everyone back to the mansion, if that's okay with you?" I look at his adorable deep blue eyes as it pains me to ask. "Do you think you're ready to head out now?"

Hue looks disappointed. "I don't suppose I could ask you to leave me behind and return without me...?"

"Oh, Hue..." I sigh. "You know I can't do that, I'd worry to much. More so than I already am right now!"

When I say that, Hue releases the page he was trying to turn. The page flops down to rest as it kicks up enough air to rustle little Hue's hair.

"As reluctant as I am to leave, I suppose I have to go with you when you put it like that."

"Thanks, Hue." I extend my hand for him.

Before Huedhaut hops into my hand, he looks up at me. "However, in exchange..."

I eye him suspiciously. "What?"

"I ask that you take responsibility for what you've done and return to this shop with me another day." Hue not so much asks but affirms.

"Even though you're the one who jumped out of my pocket and ran off? But...I accept."

Hue blushes. "It will just be the two of us, of course."

I blush as well as I feel my heart pounding through my chest.

Huedhaut then takes a place on my hand, as he continues to stare at me. I find it hard to look away as I find every little thing he does is adorable, that I don't know what to do.

"Let's leave before the shop owner returns." Huedhaut says.

"Good idea." I agree as if he read my mind.

I carefully place Dui in my bag with the other gods, and I set off to search for the last missing god, Ichthys...


	8. Chapter 8: Itsy-Bitsy Ichthys

"All right, Ichthys..." I say under my breath, knowing that if any god is going to cause me more trouble than anyone else, it's Ichthys.

It's been sometime and I've been running all over the place, desperately searching for the cheeky god. I find myself stopped in front of my familiar restaurant, also known as my workplace. I quickly check the inside of my bag to see each god still at rest, that I decide it couldn't hurt to take a break, hoping that Ichthys will be okay in the meantime.

I walk in to the smell of delicious food being cooked up in the kitchen and the soft murmuring of the few people who are seated and enjoying their meals.

"Abbey?" My boss, Jack walks up to my, slinging a cloth over his shoulder and wiping his hands on his apron.

"Hey, Jack." I wave to him.

"Not like you to stop by here on your day off." He says with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? I stop by here all the time." I say with a shrug.

He chuckles and winks at me. "Yeah, but the bar doesn't open until later in the afternoon, you know that."

I roll my eyes playfully. "You are sooo funny. But I'm not here to drink, at least not alcoholic based."

Jack gestures for me to take a seat at one of the booths in the back corner with a window view.

"I'll be back with a chocolate milkshake." He says, heading towards the kitchen.

"And french-fries!" I call out.

As I await patiently for my order, taking in the peaceful environment until a couple nearby murmur.

"Hey, the food I ordered came with these little taiyaki..." The male customer says.

"That's so weird." The woman he's with comments.

 _Taiyaki...?_ I question. _We don't have taiyaki on the menu..._

I can't help but get a strange feeling about this.

A group of friends at another table being discussing their served orders.

"Whoa! Look! There's way too much whipped on my slice of pie!" A young female says.

"For real? Lucky!" Her friend gasps.

"If this is their idea of a prank, I'm all for it." Another girl says.

"Taiyaki and pranks, huh?" I begin to piece the clues together.

I can only think of one person when those words come into light, and my eyes begin to carefully scan the room.

Jack arrives with my chocolate milkshake and small plate of french fries, and as I enjoy my snack, I continue to look around.

"Nice! Hahaha!" A familiar voice rings out nearby as I hear a little snap following.

It's there that I find Ichthys sitting on a windowsill, laughing as he snaps his fingers.

Without Ichthys noticing, I stealthily, move seats to the next booth over, positioning myself next to Ichthys.

"Psst...Ichthys. You shouldn't prank people here." I tell him.

"Awww, maaaaan, you found me?"

"It was only a matter of time." I take a sip of my milkshake.

"Where is everybody else?"

"They're all here, safe and..." I open my bad to reveal the five gods. "Asleep..."

"Pfft, we're supposed to be out enjoying the city. Why are they sleeping?" Ichthys laughs at the sight of the sleeping gods.

"Evidently, it's much easier for them to get tired out at this size. So how are you feeling, Ichthys?"

"I'm perfect!" He cheers, throwing up his little hands in the air.

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow.

"...I guess I'm starting to get a _little_ tired but look!" He says pointing out to the seated customers. "My pranks are making all the customers smile!"

Miniature taiyaki and extra-large servings of whipped cream, the customers look pleased with their little surprises.

I sigh, seeing Ichthys smile, but as I look closer I can tell he's putting up a brave front when underneath he's exhausted. And as much as I hate to ruin his fun, I force myself to grab him.

"Hey!" He shouts.

"I'm sorry, Ichthys. I can't let you exhaust yourself like this." I worriedly tell him.

"Maaan..." Ichthys groans. "Well, if you're gonna get all serious about it, I guess I've got no choice but to listen."

"Thank you..."

"I don't want you to hate me, Abbey."

The way he says my name makes my heart flutter, and I smile gently. "Aw, Ichthys...I could never hate you."

I quickly nuzzle my face against the little god before gently putting him in my bag.


	9. Chapter 9: Loose Lips Sink Ships

After snatching up Ichthys and knowing all the gods are safe and asleep with me, I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

Just as I'm about to finish my milkshake and fries, I jump at the sound of my name.

"Hey, Abbey!" My co-worker, Emily walks over.

"Oh, hey, Em." I politely greet.

Sitting in the seat across from me, her fiery hair glows under the suns rays. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"What are you talking about? I work here." I roll my eyes.

Emily takes one of my fries from my plate and nibbles on it. "I meant, surprised to see you here on your day off."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I question, feeling rather offended.

"Easy, I mean no harm. I just meant that ever since you've been hanging with your hot boyfriends, we hardly see you here unless your working." She teases.

"B-boyfriends?" I choke, nearly spitting out my milkshake.

Emily lifts an eyebrow, ogling me with devilish eyes.

"Well, aren't they?" Another familiar voice speaks up from beside Emily.

"Holy sh— Melissa? When did you get here?" I slam my hands against the table, alarm to see my other co-worker appear.

Melissa goes ahead and also starts eating the fries on my plate as well. She shrugs as a response to my panic.

Emily chuckles. "You're too easy. Besides 'boyfriends' just doesn't mean a intimate relationship, it means boys who are friends, y'know."

"I know that's _not_ what you meant when you said so before..." I grumble.

"So, which one?" Melissa speaks in her usual monotone, looking at me with a weak smile and tiresome eyes.

"Which one?" I ask confused.

"Which one is your _boyfriend_?" Emily leans closer from other the table.

"Okay! And I'm done here. Tell Jack to take this out of my next paycheck." I nervously say as I get up.

Both Melissa and Emily grab my arms pushing me back down.

"Whoa, whoa, not so fast!" Emily says.

"Aren't you two working?" I complain.

Melissa tilts her head to the side, her typical small smile, twists into an evil one. "We're on break."

"Well, I-I have to go..."

"I'm sure you can spare a few more minutes." Emily tells me in a rather bossy tone.

 _Yeah... it's not like I have six sleeping tiny gods in my bag..._

I sigh. "You guys, seriously..."

"Come on, please. You never have time for us anymore." Emily sticks out her bottom lip in a pout.

Both co-workers give me the puppy dog eyes until I give in, reluctantly sitting down.

"Fine, just a few more minutes..." Irritated, I cross my arms and sit back down.

"Yay!" Both girls cheer.

I roll my eyes, revealing a smile.

"Besides, you're in need of some girl talk if your constantly with all those hot guys, I'm sure." Emily says.

"I guess..." I shrug. "There are some things I can't talk to them about." I honestly say aloud.

"See..." Emily pokes my nose.

"Anyway, you didn't answer our question." Melissa interrupts.

I notice Melissa drinking the last of my milkshake and setting the empty glass down.

"Hey..." I pout.

"Oh yeah, so which one?"

"Not this again..." I rub my temples.

"Hmm... Is...what's his name, Leon? He's more you're type, isn't he?"

"What?!" I squeak.

"I feel like he's a take charge kind of guy, if you know what I mean." Emily suggestively says, as she lifts her elbow, as she air-nudges me from across the table.

I frantically shake my head. "W-w-what makes you think that?!"

"Well, just how you talk about him. How confident and arrogant he is, also ordering you around at the time." Melissa chimes in. "You act irritated but we can tell that you've accepted him the way he is."

"M-Melissa?" I find myself shocked. "Y-you don't have to think to deeply about it."

"However, that one with the moody attitude, Scorpio!" Emily excitedly recalls.

I run my hand through my hair, scratching the back of my head as I do so.

"You say he's rude and mouthy, but how you complain about him, you say it with a smile on your face, meaning that there is something going on between you two right?" Emily continues to press me for answers.

Melissa nods. "Yeah. Are you a sadist? Are you both into that?"

I shrug. "Well, I guess deep down, even though his words are harsh, he's really kind..."

Emily squeals excitedly at my response. "Oh my god."

"S-shut up!" I cover my face with my hands. "N-no, I didn't mean I was agreeing to that...I...ugh!" I slam my head down on the table.

"Then, is Teorus more your type?" Melissa holds her face in her hands as her elbows rest on the table.

"Oh, totally, I mean, with that princely aura he gives off where ever he goes."

"But it must be annoying with all the girls that follow and stare."

I sigh. "Yeah, there's no doubt about that. But, it can't be helped, he is handsome and not to mention a smooth talker, which is how I ended up agreeing to going on a date with him."

Emily gasps. "A date?!"

"Urgh..." I groan, feeling as if I'm digging my own grave.

"Hm... but Teorus seems to much of a show-off, but Dui on the other hand seems like he would keep things simple and comfortable for you." Melissa points out.

"Oh, that's the guy you said that can tie cherries into heart-shaped knots, right?" Emily eagerly announces.

"Uh...yeah..." I shrink in my seat, afraid of where _this_ topic is going.

"You know what they say right? Guys who can tie cherries together are good kissers, maybe even good at—"

"Whoa, whoa!" I lean over the table to shush her by pressing my hand against her mouth.

My sudden action attracts the eyes of the customers nearby. Flustered, I keep my head down and retreat back to my seat.

"Come on, you can't deny that even you want to find out if he's a good kisser." Emily winks.

"Well..." I swallow a lump that was lodge in my throat. "I guess..." I quietly murmur.

Emily and Melissa both giggle.

"How enticing. But you know what? I bet Hue has a few tricks up his sleeve."

"Hue? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, what do you think I mean?"

I avert my eyes as I ponder the question. "Well, as much as he's can be hard to read at times, I feel safe with him. However, when he gets this alluring smile and gleam in his eyes..."

"He's like a closet freak then?" Melissa blurts out nonchalantly.

"A c-closet freak?" I sutter.

"Yeah, you know someone who is good on the outside but is a freak between the sheets?"

"I know what it means!" I embarrassedly say.

"At least, Ichthys is more open and outgoing. He doesn't seem like the type to hold back anything."

I chuckle. "No kidding. He's always joking around and pranking people, but it's all in good fun. I know I always have fun when I'm with him.

"Awe, so cute." Emily admires.

"B-but it's true..." I shyly look away.

"You really do care for them." Melissa states.

I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "But of course, I do."

"So, then..." Emily claps her hands. "Out of all of them, which one?" Emily asks the main question again.

I sit there, thinking until I hear Jack calling as he steps out of the kitchen.

"Hey, where are my two waitresses?" He says, spotting Emily and Melissa.

That's when I check the time on my phone and realize that more than a few minutes have passed.

"Oh, crap! I gotta' go!" I say, frantically scooting out of the booth and making a mad-dash for the door. "Bye guys! Thanks for the food, Jack!"

As I leave the restaurant in haste, I quickly check my bag, making sure none of the god were awake to hear that entire conversation. Feeling relieved to see while peeking inside my bag, all the gods are still sound asleep. With a big smile on my face I continue to run all the way back to mansion.


	10. Chapter 10: A Fate Worse Than Death!

Having managed to find all the tiny gods, and survive an irritating, yet embarrassing 'girl-talk' with my co-workers, I hurry back to the mansion.

When I arrive, walking through the doors, entering into the parlor a very worried Altair is there. As are two other gods, Karno and Zyglavis are waiting. Noticing the looks on their faces and the fact that they're hear only indicates that Altair went to them for help, explaining everything.

Karno greets me with a warm smile. "Welcome back."

"Hey, Karno." I wave to him.

"You look frazzled. I guess you had quite the day." He chuckles.

I sigh dramatically. "You can say that again..."

Zyglavis steps forward. "Where are the gods?"

"Oh, well their energy levels shrunk along with their size. So they all got tired out pretty quickly."

As I explain the situation, I carefully, one by one remove each sleeping god from my bag.

Karno tries to muffle a laugh. "Pfft, they got cuter."

Zyglavis furrows his brow. "I know that is a joke, but this no laughing matter."

"Altair told you everything?" I ask to clarify.

"Yes." Zyglavis nods.

Karno kneels down, poking at the little gods. "Hey guys, wakey-wakey. A certain scaaary chief minister is waiting to punish you."

I can't help but snicker as I watch Karno enjoy himself teasing the little gods.

Then, the gods begin to wake up.

"Hm... what's going on?" Leon says as he stands up.

Huedhaut looks up, noticing the different scene before his eyes. "We seem to have returned to the mansion."

"Here, you all need to drink this." Zyglavis bends down, revealing a little bottle with a glowing liquid inside.

"What's that?" I ask, skeptical of the contents inside.

"It's a potion that will return them back." He simple explains.

As all the gods become fully awake, Zyglavis makes each god take a sip of the little bottle.

A split second later they all instantly transform back to their usual selves.

Ichthys is the first to pout. "Aw man... Our miniature life is over already? I was having so much fun."

Dui sighs, looking rather relieved. "Today was really tiring though..."

Karno bobs his head. "Welcome back, Leo."

Leon returns the gesture. "Karno..."

"I'm assuming you two discovered what caused us to shrink?" Huedhaut asks.

I listen in on the conversation,

Scorpio growls, irritated. "This was obviously the work of that sex-crazed weirdo!"

"Who?" I ask, worriedly. _Sex-crazed?!_

Karno nods. "Correct.

"He seems to have mixed a witch's secret potion with some alcohol." Zyglavis sighs.

Altair nervously fidgets with his hands, his eyes averted. "I-I'm sorry... This is all my fault."

Scorpio shakes his head. "Relax. You didn't do anything'."

"That pervert took advantage of your pure heart, that's all." Leon concurs.

None of the gods are angry with Altair for delivering the bottle.

I pat Altair on the head, giving him a warm smile.

"Partheno and the other gods clearly did not think of their actions through, but...you guys did decide to drink strange unidentified alcohol on your own. You're culpable as well."

Um...and Partheno is the sex-crazed weirdo you mentioned?" I curiously ask.

"Yes. And it's best you stay away from him." Scorpio scowls.

"He's one of the twelve gods of the zodiac. The God of Virgo." Zyglavis informs.

"Ah, okay...good to know." I nod.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of the gods in the heavens, but you guys need to be more careful from now on." Karno reassuringly tells us.

"Hmph..." Leon exhales tiresomely.

"Come with me, Altair." Zyglavis orders.

"Y-yes, sir." Altair nods.

Altair quickly bows before following the stern-face Zyglavis and relax-looking Karno back to the heavens to discipline Partheno and the others.

I stretch my arms over my head. "All's wells it ends well. To bad, you guys were sooo cute. I couldn't believe the fun I had looking after you." I ramble on. "I mean sure there were some issues along the way but everything turned out."

"Hey." Leon calls.

"Hm?" I turn to look at him.

He curtly frowns, looking a bit angry as he looks down at me. "You certainly enjoyed yourself, toying with us earlier."

An uneasy chill makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Uhh..."

It's not until Leon lips curl into a seductive smile that I know he's got something in mind for me.

 _Oh shit...WHAT HAVE I DONE?!_ I scream internally.

"Oh, I'm going to discipline you well tonight, goldfish. I'll make sure you never tease a god again." He says stepping closer towards me.

"Pfft, stupid woman, looks like I'm going to have to punish you for what you've done." Scorpio follows Leon's lead.

"W-wait..." I slowly take one step back.

"Oooh, Scorpy..." Teorus joins in, coming around to the other side of Leon, as his princely aura disappears and a suggestive smirk spreads across his thin lips. "Are you going to give her a taste of her own medicine."

"A-and what you mean by that is...you're going to shrink me down and put me in a bag?" I nervously suggest with a laugh, only hoping I'm right.

"Oh, but you don't deserve a punishment such as that. We have another punishment in mind that sounds rather amusing." Huedhaut speaks calmly, but his eyes and smile speak the of something stimulating

"It's payback time." Ichthys cheekily grins.

"C-come on, guys..." I plead, taking another step back towards the only exit.

Dui smiles his typical kind smile, but even I know he's has something in mind behind the façade. "Well if everyone's doin it, I guess I'll give Abbey a taste of her own medicine as well. I'll do something special, when it's just the two of us..."

"D-Dui..." I whimper. "N-not you too..."

Each god looks at me with nothing but suggestive, evil smiles on their faces, and I start backing away faster, farther away from them.

"Wow! Would you look at the time." I say, pulling out my phone then quickly putting it away. "I better get going...it's getting pretty late." I gesture towards the door behind me.

"Late?" Leon repeats, his smile never wavering.

"Yeah, you know? I got an early shift tomorrow, I left my laundry outside on the line, I might have left the stove on...so I better...get going..." I fib my way through this terrifying conversation.

"Our powers are back now..." Scorpio says.

"Y-you don't say..." I stammer.

"I'm sure we could do something about that for you... Consider it a special favour..." Scorpio says.

I shake my head. "Oh please... don't trouble yourself."

Teorus tilts his head to the side as he examines me up and down. "Come on, Abbey, our fun night is just about to begin."

Ichthys laughs. "You didn't think we'd really let you go _now_ , did you?"

"Oh...but I did, because you all are so kind and... merciful." I awkwardly say.

 _This is not good. ABORT. ABORT!_

"It's pointless to resist." Huedhaut gazes upon me.

"Well, when you put it that way... BYE!" I wave goodbye them before kicking myself to get moving.

"WAIT!" All six gods say in synch.

I run to the door without looking back, however as my hand touches the doorknob, I hear a snap echo.

Without wondering what that was meant for, I go to turn the doorknob, but it doesn't turn, and I come to realize it's locked.

"Uh oh..." I gasp.

I slowly turn around and I'm grabbed by my wrists, arms and waist, as I'm suddenly tossed onto one of the couches looking up to see all six gods looking down at me.

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy?" Huedhaut chuckles.

"Yes, actually I did!" I cover my face with my hands to hide my embarrassment from their intense stares.

"Oh, Abbey, but we know you all to well." Dui says.

"That's not fair, guys!" I shout.

"Now..." Leon's intimidating voice makes me flinch. "Why don't you continue with us that little conversation you were having with your friends."

"Wait, what?!" I uncover my face and look at the gods wide-eyed.

Teorus laughs. "You should be very careful what you say, when the ones you talk about are 'sleeping' in your bag."

"Oh...my... god..." The slowly feeling of dread and panic rises within me.

"Yes, I'm very curious as to what else you have to say. So please, what was that about me being a...what was it?" Huedhaut pretends to think before smirking. "A closet freak?"

"And me being a good kisser?" Dui smiles, leaning his face in closer.

Teorus touches my cheek. "Why don't you tell me how excited you are for our date?"

"Stupid woman. You should have kept your thoughts about me to yourself." Scorpio evilly grins, feeling the force of his hand make me look up at him when I tried to turn away.

Leon's voice whispers seductively in my ear. "Don't worry goldfish, I'll be sure to take care of you. Prepare yourself."

Ichthys winks. "Hey, Abbey, let's have some fun."

After that, I'm thoroughly reprimanded by the gods in a variety of ways. And I vow never, _ever_ to toy with the gods, ever, ever again.


	11. Chapter 11: Leon's Discipline

"Come on, please! Let me go!" I beg, as the gods pin me down.

All I can do is shut my eyes, slightly trembling. I wait for each their punishments, but instead I feel my body being lifted.

I whimper in panic, opening my eyes to see I'm in the arms of Leon. He carries me out of the room, leaving the gods to complain and pout. Leon takes me into his room, closing the door behind us, and dropping me on his bed.

"Oof!" I gasp, propping myself up on my elbows, confused. "W-what—"

My words are cut off when Leon crawls overtop of me. His eyes piercing into me, much like a hungry predator capturing its prey.

Leon smirks arrogantly. "I will not let anyone else have you."

I gulp.

Leon lowers his face to my neck, feeling his hot breath tickle my skin. "You are mine. Prepare yourself..."

"I really am sorry, so please!" I beg, trying to crawl away with my feet pushing against the sheets of the bed. "I'll never do what I did ever again!"

"You think sorry is going to cut it?" Leon scoffs.

I place my hands against his chest, trying to push him off. "Leon—mph!"

His lips cover mine, his large hands cupping my face. My strength in trying to push Leon off of me weakens, as I give into his kiss. At first the feel of his lips against mine was as soft as a butterfly landing on a flower, but soon it deepened into something more eager.

Our lips part, Leon's eyes looking down at me teasingly. My breath ragged in my throat, and my heart beating rapidly ready to burst out of my chest. Leon wasn't done though. As his soft touch caresses down from my cheeks, to my neck, then picking up the drawstring to my sweater, which he tugs. His alluring expression silently questioning me if I want more. My eyes waver beneath his intense gaze. His hand moves to the zipper of my sweater.

His words may be possessive, but with the seductive expression on his face, and the way he touches me, leaves me at his mercy.

Noticing the red hue to my cheeks and my fixated stare, Leon smiles. "Tell me..." His hand still rests on my zipper that he has already pulled down to the end.

"W-what?" I tried to summon the strength to speak, but my voice instead came out weak and shaky.

"Be faithful to your desires. This is what you want. Only then will I continue." He whispers in my ear, before ever so lightly taking a nibble at my ear.

"Ah...hehe." I wince at the ticklish sensation, that sends sweet shivers down my body. However, realizing the sharp exhale sound that escaped my moist lips leaves me shying away.

"Heh...do not give into shame. Be good girl and do as I say..." Leon says.

My body temperature rises with every seductive whisper he tells me. I become hot, cold and shaky all over. My eyes cast down to the hand that tugs at the zipper of my sweater, yearning to undress me.

"Leon...please..." I murmur, with a hazy look in my eyes.

"Please, what?" He teases.

I finally work up the courage to look him in those ravenous eyes of his. "Please...I want you..."

He smiles approvingly. "Very well. But once I've started I can no longer stop, even if you try, even if you refuse, I will make sure you receive every last ounce of my love. That is your punishment." Leon declares.

Instead of undressing me by hand that he had teased. One of his hands leave my body for a moment. He snaps his fingers, disrobing the both of us instantly.

Instinctively, my arms cover the embarrassing parts of my trembling body, as I bashfully look away. Leon takes one of his hands, lovingly interlacing his fingers with mine. Lifting our joined hands above my head, and against the smooth bedsheets.

"Let me see you..." He says. "Abbey."

The tender way he says my name, I can't help but obey. Leon's eyes examine my pale complexion that glows beneath the radiance of the moon that casts its soft light through the open curtain windows.

Leon leaves his feather-like kisses on my forehead, eyelids, cheeks, making delicate wet sounds as he proceeds. My lips slackened and parted as Leon's mouth possessed mine. Our passionate kiss savage and fierce. Devouring tongues that meet, with our mouths slanted across each other's with impatience.

With his free hand, Leon explores my naked body. Stroking down from my neck, across my collarbone. His arousing touch sears my breasts, before his mouth follows. Deft fingers touch the hot skin of my thighs, slipping inward towards a more sensitive area. Sweet moans fill the room as I exhale, as warm tingling excitement floods me. My mind becomes fuzzy as I crave more of Leon.

"Your...power..." I emit puffs of hoarse breath.

"I don't need to use my power to give you pleasure..." Leon smirks.

This new pleasure is impossible to resist, as his fingers and lips continue to lavish me. My chest quickly falling and rising as I make desirable whimpers. My back arches like a bow, when his lips slowly kiss their way downward, to where the spot his fingers played.

The hand that has been holding mine, releases and smooths down my silken skin, and curving waist.

"L-Leon..." I cry.

Leon's face hovers over mine. until covering his lips with my own. His hands latch on to my hips. Lowering his body, he parts my thighs and presses deep in me. My arms loop around his neck as I cling to him. I move my body in rhythm with Leon's to welcome his thrusts, my body reacting to this indescribable feeling that pulsates through me.

Becoming one with Leon makes me let go of everything, losing myself in Leon. When enveloped by his love, I don't know what to do. Other than to only accept his limitless love.

Taking ever last drop of Leon's passion, I happily lay into his warm embrace. He holds my delicate body, combing his fingers through my rumpled hair. I find myself slowly drifting off into an enticing dream.


	12. Chapter 12: Scorpio's Vengeance

I try my best to struggle out of the iron grips of the gods as my back is pressed to the cushions of the couch, looking at nothing other than their smug faces as they prepare to do god knows what.

"Let me go!" I shout, flexing my arms and feet to try and pull away. "Urgh!"

"Tch, you really are a pain in the ass..." I hear Scorpio's typical click of the tongue before an echo rings out.

Everything goes white, but soon fades, and I come to notice that I'm no longer trapped under the gods' clutches, or in the parlor. Instead, I'm in Scorpio's room. I'm sprawled on his bed, feeling the silk red sheet beneath me as I elevate myself up on my elbows. Where I see Scorpio quickly undressing himself.

"Um..." I squeak, my cheeks flushing to a deep shade of red as Scorpio exposes his broad chest and soon his lower half. "Y-you saved me...thank you—"

"How stupid of you to think that I'd let you get off that easy." He smirks.

"B-but weren't you were saving me from them—"

He glares. "As if I would allow anyone else other than me to touch you."

I shudder, not by his gaze but the harshness in his words that makes my heart beat rapidly. "S-Scorpio...let's be reasonable here..."

"Hope you enjoyed your little fun toying with me, and so as a member of the Department of Punishments, I will punish you." Scorpio throws the last of his clothing to the floor and is on top of me in an instant.

He has my wrists pinned to the bed, his legs on either side of my hips, completely trapping me. And my little struggle of effort to escape sends a smile to his lips.

"I'm a god, there's no way in hell you'd be able to escape me."

"B-but—mnph!" I try to protest.

Before I can get any other words out, Scorpio forcibly possesses my lips with his. His own mouth sucking on my bottom lip, before his tongue finds mind as they gracefully dance with each other.

Intoxicated by the eager kiss leaves me in a haze, and the next ting I know, Scorpio has taken off my shirt, exposing my chest. Instinctively, I try to steer my body away from his view, but with my wrists still pinned its no use. Even as I try to shy away, Scorpio's makes a trail of kisses down my body. The tickling sensation of his lips pecking at my skin makes me flinch.

I bite my bottom lip to hold back a moan.

Scorpio quietly chuckles. "I can't resist that face of yours when your all wound up like this..."

He slips off the rest of my clothes in no time, having them join the rest of pile of clothes on the floor. As he continues to touch every part of my body with his soft fingers and moistened lips, my whole-body trembles sweetly. My eyes squeeze shut, as my arm lays across my face, shielding my bedroom-eyed like expression.

"You act scared, but when I see that look on your face, that look in your eyes, I can see you want me." Scorpio whispers in my ear, his hot breath wafting down my neck.

 _Damn it...he can see everything!_ I shout internally to myself.

"I can see and hear everything..." Scorpio smiles. "Remember, I'm touching you. I will make sure your heart, soul, thoughts and body are all mine." He whispers seductively, brushing his lips against my sensitive ears.

His fingers travel smoothly down from my cheek to my neck and then collarbone. Only for his tongue to follow. Plucking at the pink tips of my breasts with his wet lips, then comfortably fitting them in his large hands.

My eyes widen as I inhale sharply at his hot touch. "Scorpio!"

His stimulating touch sends my mind spiraling, having only thoughts of him. Thoughts of us making love before.

"Are you trying to turn me on even more?" He says with ragged breath, licking his lips out of hunger for me.

I hear Scorpio's voice, his tempting words and I can't help but throw my arms around him, desperate for more. And his eyes go wide in momentary shock, but it soon is replaced with a confident smile. He takes it as an invitation to press an intense kiss to my lips, his tongue thrusting to meet mine. Demanding, and insistent, Scorpio sucks the breath right out of me. His hands explore impatiently down from my succulent breasts, to the curves of my waist until caressing a rather sensitive area between thighs.

"You were acting so reluctant and shy before, but look at you now..." He breathes with harsh words. "Stupid woman..."

Even though his words may be cruel, but even I can hear the kindness in his tone. I can feel the excruciatingly gentle touch of his kisses and deft fingers. All I can do is nod, in my best response to his increasingly passionate kisses, as I try to catch my breath.

My fingers dig into the broad back of Scorpio, as I breath a moan. My skin melting from the heat that our bodies produced by being pressed against each other. Scorpio's manhood I feel bold and hard demanding at my sensitive area.

My sighs turn into whispers, calling out for Scorpio. My hands cling for him, while my toes curl against the bed, feeling him shift comfortable between my thighs and thrusting in me. The feel of his desire for me again and again fuels the fire even more. Wanting this night to never end.

Scorpio's cruel punishment bewilders me. To him, driving me crazy like this is simple. The night we share is intense and passionate. Forgetting how things ended up this way, I fall into the mercy of Scorpio's love.


	13. Chapter 13: Teorus' Torture

When I try to spring up from the couch to make another escape attempt I'm forced back down. My body sinks into the cushions, by the iron grips of the gods who hover over me.

"Let go!" I shout.

The gods chuckle above me, looking down at me in my helpless, pathetic state as all I can do is beg for release. But when my pleas don't reach them, I close my eyes shut so tight it hurts, as the muscles in my body tense up.

Then an echo rings out.

I crack one eye open before opening the other to see the gods frozen to the spot.

"What the..." I breath.

Then someone takes my hand, pulling me out of the vulnerable position. I find I'm encircled in Teorus' warm embrace.

"Teo?" I call his name, my face buried in his chest.

When I look up, Teorus' face is much closer, but instead of his usual boyish smile, he gives me a rather serious, mature expression. It leaves me wondering what he's thinking, and a little frightened as well.

I glance back at the others to still see them frozen in place. "Uh, Teo—hey!?" Before I can ask, I gasp when Teorus suddenly scoops me up in his arms.

Teorus holds me, like a prince carrying his princess all the way back to his room. My heart races uncontrollably, and embarrassed to think that Teo can feel it beating as I'm pressed up against him. Managing to compose myself as best as I can, I lick my dry lips.

"T-Teo, did you use your powers to save me?" I ask.

His eyes shift to look down at me, a sexy smile playing along his lips, leaning his face in, his breath tickling my ear. "Yes, but I didn't save you for the reasons you think."

"W-what do you mean?" I nervously ask.

We enter Teorus' room, the door automatically shutting behind him. And when I think that Teorus is to put me down, he lays me down on the bed, crawling over top of me, his hands sliding up my forearms until grasping my wrists and pinning them above my head.

"I wasn't going to share them with you, Abbey." Teorus pouts. "Your mine, aren't you?"

I sigh. "Of course, I am, Teorus—"

Right as I admit the words he's been wanting to hear; his lips take mine. A rather greedy kiss that has my strength fleeting as I'm unable to escape his grasp. Intoxicated by his lips, my mouth slacks, giving Teorus the opportunity to slip his tongue through and manipulate my own.

"Mhmnn..." I moan as I give into the desire.

Teorus takes one of his hands, and glides it up my exposed midriff of my dishevelled clothing. I lightly shudder from his sudden cool touch to my overheating skin, but welcome it. His sly hand caressing its way up underneath the material of my clothes, until reaching the lacey material of my bra.

Teorus' lips part from mine, but not before giving a quick peck for a tease. I finally have the chance to catch my breath, my chest rising and falling with every ounce of air I desperately inhale. Teorus looks down at me, smiling mischievously. My half-closed eyelids, dilated pupils, and reddened cheeks only prove of my sexual attraction and wanting for Teorus.

"I think we can get rid of these." Teorus lifts his hand preparing to snap his fingers.

I squeeze my eyes shut, my body shuddering as I hear the snap of his fingers and the cool breeze of the air washing over my exposed body.

I hear Teorus chuckle, and his raspy tone seductively tickling my ear when he speaks. "You're so cute."

I flinch at the tingling sensation from the mere sound of his voice and the heat of his breath.

His hand cups my face, his thumb caressing my wet lips. With the comforting touch of his thumb, I instinctively kiss it. My eyes lazily open to see him smirking, with suggestive thoughts brewing in his mind. I don't shy away however, instead I look at him eagerly.

Teorus lips touch mine before slowly trailing down from my lips, to my neck, long my collarbone to my chest. Making wet sucking noises as he does so. The heat from his little but impactful kisses leaves me breathing heavily, little moans escaping after another. Teorus occasionally shifting his eyes to gaze at my dreamy expression as he continues. His dripping wet tongue lathering my chest, teasingly flicking the swollen pink tips of my breasts.

"T-Teo..." I lightly gasp, as my hand finds his silk head of blond hair, combing my fingers through it.

Teorus hands caress down the curves of my body, until sliding under my backside, until smoothing over and placing them on my thighs. His blissful kisses don't stop, leaving their marks by the saliva from Teorus' mouth down my body, and having their fill of a more sensitive area between my legs. The slippery touch of his tongue toying with my delicate area, as my knees quiver, my hands grip the bedsheets, while I bite the bottom of my lip to stifle an embarrassing moan I don't wish to release. Teorus parts my thighs further apart as he positions himself between them. The slight feel of his hips and manhood ever so slightly coming into contact with my embarrassing area makes me quiver with lust.

"You're mine, right?" Teorus whispers, his hands resting against the bed on either side of my face as he hovers over me.

I inhale as my body temperature rises. "Y-yes, Teo..."

"Say it..." His tone is low, as he keenly waits for my words.

I hesitate for a moment, catching my breath. Feeling embarrassed under his intense gaze and the position I'm in. "...I'm yours, Teo..."

As I say the reassuring truth, Teorus aggressively thrusts himself into me. My back arches as I gasp. Teorus' movement doesn't falter as he moves our two bodies in a rhythmic dance of passion. Each intense jerk of his hips pushes me to the edge of reality. My mind becoming fuzzy, as the only thing I can feel and think of is my beloved god. My arms wrap around his neck, pressing our bodies and mouths together.

Alone with Teorus like this, he continues to have his way with me. Until I completely loose myself in Teorus' love.


	14. Chapter 14: Dui's Chastisement

Under the intense gazes of the gods, I have no where to run. With the couch cushions beneath me, sll I can do is cover myself with my arms to act as a shield and squeeze my eyes shut. As if that's suppose to somehow help me in the situation I've put myself in.

 _Damn it...why me?!_ I scream to myself.

 _Haha, you should see you're face_ A familiar voice that I know belongs to Dui enters my mind. _You're just too cute, Abbey_

Then a gentle touch of someone taking me by the wrist and pulling me to my feet. Warm arms hug me from behind, and when I open my eyes I see the gods standing there looking shocked. Lifting my head to look up over my shoulder I see Dui's face. He wears a kind smile, but his grip around me tightens as if protecting me.

"Dui...?" I quietly call his name, feeling his warmth comfort me.

"Sorry guys, but Abbey's mine. I'll take it from here." Dui says arrogantly, while lifting his hand and snapping his fingers.

The gods and living room all disappear and Dui's cozy room appears instead.

I manage to exhale the breath I've been holding, and lean up against the door.

"Geez, I didn't think they would go that far..." Dui sighs, exasperated.

I rest a hand over my chest, feeling my heart beat pounding. "No kidding..." I sigh and look up at my savior with a smile. "Thank yo—!"

I'm quickly cut off when Dui slams his hands to the door behind me. Trapping me between him and the door. Pressing closer, I find myself clinging to the door, desperately trying to find the doorknob.

I clear my throat, showing a wry smile, trying to make light of the situation. "D-Dui...I appreciate you saving me, h-how about I make you a cherry pie as a thank you and apology?"

Dui grabs my wrists lightly, and pin them above my head. His body presses even closer. His head lowers to be right beside my ear as he whispers. "Tempting. But I have something better in mind..."

I gasp when Dui tugs on my wrist, purposely making my fumble over my own two feet until I fall back and land on the bed. Dui's handsome face comes into view as he kneels over top of me.

"You're a bad girl, Abbey..." Dui smirks, as he draws his face closer to mine. "I'm going to have to give you a sweet punishment for what you've done."

Before I have the chance to say anything, Dui kisses me; his lips aggressive as they possess my own. I feel one of his hands slip from my wrist, caress down my arm until touching my cheek, clearing some hair strands away to dot my face in his sweet pecks of kisses.

I feel my cheeks blush at the two opposite styles of kisses. Feeling both Dui's take control and I can't help but to sharply inhale, making a pitched gasping sound. A shiver of pleasure runs down my spine as if someone touched me with an electric charge. My limbs tingle and heart races as I allow Dui to captivate me.

The moment my mouth slacks as I try to catch my breath, Dui takes it as an opportunity to slip in tongue to play with mine. Our mouths slanted across each other's with impatience My hands run up the side of Dui's face until combing through his soft brown hair.

While I have my time soaking up the taste of Dui's lips on mine, Dui's hands begin to wander. Slipping under my clothing to feel my bare skin, he slowly takes off each article clothing one by one until my body is totally exposed.

I can't help but instinctively shy away, wanting nothing more to cover my body. But when my arms intend shield my vulnerable state, Dui grabs my wrists, pinning them on either side of me. He aggressively plants little wet kisses along my chest, his mouth sucking on the tips of my breasts. The sensation of his tongue toying with my chest has my slightly tremble, biting my bottom lip to stifle a moan.

Dui's lips glides down the center of my waist until lightly kissing my belly button.

"Ahn...!" I shudder at the gentle kiss and a alluring moan escapes.

"Keep making those cute noises. It turns me on even more." Dui cheekily smiles, his hot breath caressing the skin.

His tongue licks around my stomach, leaving wet trails. Dui pauses, and flashes me a mischievous grin before his hands take my knees and lowering himself into me. His moistened lips pressing to the inner skin of my thighs, the overwhelming sensation makes my toes curl, and hands grip the bedsheets.

"D-Dui..." I breath.

Dui sits himself up, and pulls me by the hips to him, until I feel his lower half of his body resting in between my thighs. He looks down at me with an affectionate expression, our eyes locked in a gaze where we silently yearn for each other.

With my hazy expression, and slow blinking, my hand reaches up for Dui. His head lowers until my hand rests on his cheek, before completely covering his lips over mine, and pressing himself inside me. Every thrust of his hips that enters me, a little moan escapes through our locked wet lips. Feeling hot and shaky all over, as my wanting for Dui grows, my hands cling to his back, as I pull him down on me. Our heavy breathing echoing the room, and creaking of the bed as his thrusting intensifies. Our bodies move as one, as I we both feel the want for each other.

Surrendering to the tendertouch of lips and the hotness of his smooth skin on mine, I cling to Dui, notwanting this punishment of mine to end.


	15. Chapter 15: Huedhaut's Retribution

"W-whoa...come on, guys..." I try to back up using the heels of my feet and the palms of my hands against the soft cushions beneath me, but I only end up hitting the armrest of the couch.

Their intimidating glances and suggestive smiles have my imagination run wild as to what they might have in store for me.

"Alright, that's quite enough. I'll need you all to refrain from touching Abbey." Hue says in a rather stern tone.

When the gods hesitate out of hearing Hue's words, he takes the opportunity to wrap his slender fingers around my wrist. Jerking me forward, off the couch and into his chest, where he embraces me protectively.

I look up, catching the sight of Huedhaut's usual expressionless face, but the warmth of his arms around me soothes my nerves somewhat. But that comforting feeling vanishes the moment Hue looks down at me face with a cheeky grin.

"Let's get going, Abbey." Hue tells me, taking me by the arm and walking me out of the parlor where the gods complain and grumble amongst themselves.

"U-uh... where are we going?" I nervously ask as I obviously see that he's not taking me back home.

Huedhaut doesn't say a word as he leads me to his room, shutting the door with a loud thud behind us. I stand frozen to the spot, when I feel the intense gaze of his deep blue eyes on me. I do everything that I can not to make eye contact with him as my eyes dart around the room.

"You sure had fun today..." Hue's breath suddenly tickles my neck when his cool fingers push back my hair out of the way to expose the skin.

His tone is seductive, but even I can tell he's trying to remind me of the events from today.

I gulp. "I-if you're still angry, I'm so—"

Huedhaut chuckles, as his fingers caress along my jawline, his thumb touching my bottom lip. "Angry? Oh no, I'm not angry. I'm glad you had fun today, nothing makes me happier than seeing you smile."

I can see the narrowing of his eyes, and hear the sarcastic tone in his voice. The way he touches me though, leaves me shivering.

"You're totally messing with me right now, aren't you?" I grumble, as I feel my cheeks blush.

"Perhaps." He smirks. "But it's not nearly enough."

"What do you mean...?" I ask, but something deep down tells me I already know the answer.

He looks straight at me, his unwavering eyes clear and bright. Lowering his face to be at my eye level, I can see my own reflection in his eyes, and the feel of his warm breath against my lips. The color of midnight hair tickling my forehead, as he presses in closer to me, his hand under my chin.

"Women who toy with gods need to be punished." He tells me.

My eyes widen. "Hue—!"

Before I can get my say, Hue plants an impatient kiss to my lips, locking them tightly against his own. The lustful kiss leaves me melting into his arms, so intoxicating that I give in to Huedhaut's way. However, wanting more of him, my mouth opens slightly allowing our kiss to deepen with our tongues finally meet. The sound of or wet lips separating then coming together over and over again, grabbing quickly breaths of air as we share a heavy passionate kiss. Until Huedhaut parts away from my and looks down at me with an approving grin.

I'm panting as I feel my face and body growing with heat, while staring up at him with a dreamy look on my face.

Huedhaut chuckles. "Is there something you want me to do?"

"...What?" I breath.

"I'll do anything, all you have to do is say it." He teases.

I open my mouth to only close it again as the words I want to say leave me utterly embarrassed. "Y-you can be so mean..."

His gaze doesn't falter away from me as he awaits my words.

Squeezing my eyes shut, as I focus on finding the courage in myself to say the words we both want to hear. Taking a deep breath, I look at my beloved god in his kind eyes and plea the words. "I want you to take me...Hue..."

Hue encircles me in his arms, and my arms wrap around Hue's neck, my fingers playing with the hair at the back of his head, feeling the silkiness of every strand of hair running through my fingers. Hue scoops me up into his arms as he carries me off to his bed, setting me down gently, he hovers overtop of me. Blissfully we both undress each other as we kiss in-between. With each piece of clothing that falls to the floor Hue kisses each part of me that's bare; my chest, to which he sucks on the skin of my breasts, leaving pink marks. Then my legs, using his tongue that slithers up my inner thighs to a vulnerable area. He kisses my stomach over and over again, that makes me flinch as the tickling sensation crawls along my skin. Each touch of his lips on any and every part of my body a sweet moan escapes my lips, only fueling Huedhaut's desire even more.

When our bodies are fully then exposed to each other, Hue doesn't say a word, only looks down at me from where he hovers over my body.

"W-what...?" I bashfully murmur.

"Can't a man look at the woman he loves?" Huedhaut says to me with a gentle expression.

I have no words to say to him. Instead I bite my bottom lip out of embarrassment. However, Hue takes my hand, intertwining our fingers together and lightly pressing his lips to my fingertips.

With such a quick and graceful movement, leaves me wanting more. His kisses spread along my body. Leaving my fingertips his moistened lips trail along my arm, to my neck, his tongue gliding along my collarbone. With my wrists seized by his hands, Hue gently pins them to the bedsheets. His lips finally devour mine as his hips widen the area between my legs for him to position himself between. When his hands leave mine to grip my hips, and my arms wrap around his neck desirously, I welcome the drive of his movements that make my cry out in pleasure. His thrusting gentle and slow soon grow into aggression and eagerness. Wrapping his arms around my body as he pushes himself inside me more, making me call out his name.

Basked in the moon that casts itsglow through the windows, we enjoy each other's bodies intertwined togetherwishing for our love making to never end.


	16. Chapter 16: Ichthys' Payback

Unable to find an opportunity to escape, I'm trapped beneath the holds and intense stares of the gods who seek revenge. I struggle with every ounce of strength I have in me, but it shows just how strong the gods truly are. I am not match for them.

"Guys, come on, don't you think this is going a bit to far?" I nervously plea.

The smirks widen along each of their lips as they show no sign of showing mercy.

When all I can do is squeeze my eyes shut, feeling my body tense up as I await their choice of punishment, there's an echoing sound of someone snapping their fingers, then a loud popping sound that follows.

My eyes shoot open as colorful smoke spreads around the room, cutting my view of the gods and everything else around me. I'm released from their clutches, as I hear everyone begin to cough and shout.

"D-damn it, problem child!" Scorpio curses from in the mess of colorful smoke.

Teorus whines. "Ikky!"

I sit on the couch, utterly confused, until someone grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet.

"Come on, Abbey!" Ichthys playfully whispers in my ear as he holds me close.

I gasp. "Ichthys, b-but—Whoa!"

Ichthys suddenly jerks me forward. We hear the other gods yelling at us as we run off. We exit through the living room doors, some of the smoke trails behind us, only showing just how much was compacted in the room.

We keep running until escaping safely into Ichthys' room. I hunch over, placing my hands on my knees as I try and catch my breath. Thinking over what just happened, my wheezes end up turning into laughter.

"They are going to pissed." I laugh thinking about it more. "But, I think its better this way. Who knows what could have happened." I sigh and regain my composure. "Thank you, Ich—!"

Suddenly I feel an arm wrapped around my waist, and feeling myself being pulled forward back into the embrace of Ichthys where he plants a passionate kiss to my lips. My body stiffens at his quick movements, but soon relaxes feeling the softness of his lips on mine.

When his lips finally part from mine, I feel my cheeks burn and I can't help but look at the ground. However, Ichthys insists on staring into my eyes, but tilting my chin up to look at him.

He cheekily smiles. "Hah, looks like you're blushing."

I puff out my cheeks as I mumble. "Am not..."

"You're just too adorable Abbey." Ichthys lowly chuckles.

His hands comb through my hair, as his succulent lips take mine once again. This time more urgent, his lips shifts to different angles against mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth and wrapping tastefully around my own.

With a light push, I fall against the bed with Ichthys over top of me. Slowly and teasingly taking off each article of clothing.

"You have the most beautiful skin, Abbey..." He tells me, his voice low and sexual.

"D-don't say such embarrassing things..." I murmur.

Lastly, he slides off my panties and they drop to the floor to join the rest of the pile of clothes. Then Ichthys' hungry for me, traces his fingers and glides his wet tongue along my bare, hot skin.

The wet slithering sensation of his tongue on me makes me unconsciously shudder whenever it licks and sucks more sensitive areas. I can't help but to let out yearning whimpers, as I cling to Ichthys.

After quickly removing his own clothes, Ichthys urgently continues. His hands caress the curves of my body, gripping the soft skin of my breasts, his deft fingers toying with the delicate tips.

I tremble slightly, biting my bottom lip at the tickling touch of Ichthys fingertips. All while Ichthys' lips sucks on the skin of my neck, to my collarbone, leaving bright red marks to claim me as his. My hands run through his soft locks of hair, as I call for his name over again, until Ichthys finds my lips once again. Our lips and tongues impatiently intertwine, unable to get enough of each other. Tasting the passion of Ichthys lips that sucks the breath right out of my lungs, I try to catch my breath. In the corner of my mouth a drip of saliva rolls down. Ichthys doesn't hesitate to lick it up before pressing his lips to mine.

As we devour each other in our hot, wet kiss, I feel his hands pry my legs by the knees, opening a vulnerable spot for him to position himself in. With a gentle expression on his face that gazes down at me, he penetrates in between my thighs, my back arches at the immense amount of pleasure that burns throughout my body.

"Aah...hnn...!" I moan, my hands clawing into his back as my legs wrap around his thighs.

My seductive cries only seem to fuel Ichthys as he progresses more aggressive thrusts that seems to almost rock the entire bed. My moans echo off the walls, while Ichthys heavily breaths into my ear and down my neck. His intoxicating touch is too much, I can't think clearly.

I close my eyes, allowing Ichthys to make love to me, body and soul.


End file.
